


[podfic] The Cure is Worse, by BrighteyedJill

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to test a theory about his nicotine habit. The results are not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Cure is Worse, by BrighteyedJill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cure is Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391585) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



Title: The Cure is Worse  
Author: [BrighteyedJill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 20.9 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: PG-13  
File Length (word count): 22:56 min (2,930)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?rfhz2faauxd2n28)


End file.
